pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleni Sikélianòs
Eleni Sikélianòs (born May 13, 1965) is an American poet and academic.Eleni Sikelianos, Wikipédia (French), June 17, 2018, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Dec. 24, 2018. Life Sikélianòs was born and raised in California. She is the great-granddaughter of Greek poet Angelos Sikélianòs, who was nominated 5 times for the Nobel Prize in Literature. She earned an M.F.A. from the Naropa Institute.Sikélianòs, Eleni, Highbeam Research, Cengage Learning. Web, Dec. 5, 2012. After graduation she lived in New York City, where she taught at Teachers & Writers Collaborative, and literature at Bard College's Clemente Program. She co-ran the Wednesday Night Readings at the St. Mark's Poetry Project in St. Mark's Church. Eleni Sikelianos, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Feb. 15, 2015. She has translated the work of Jacques Roubaud. She lives in Colorado with her husband, Laird Hunt, and daughter Eva Grace. She teaches at Naropa and the University of Denver.http://www.du.edu/ahss/schools/english/creativewriting/faculty/Sikelianos,_Eleni.html Her work has appeared in Grand Street, Rattapallax, Sulfur, Chicago Review, and Fence. Writing Double Room: "This fall Eleni Sikelianos has come out with two new books, The California Poem (Coffee House Press) and The Book of Jon (City Lights). Sikelianos’s capacity to tune her writing instrument to greatly different projects is attested to not only by the genre of each work (The California Poem is a book-length poem and The Book of Jon is a (mostly) prose memoir), but also by the way that the two books look. The California Poem is, like its namesake states, large; it is 7 x 8 ½ inches in dimension, 200 pages in length. The Book of Jon, on the other hand, is quite small; it fits nicely into the back pocket of a pair of jeans. These differences are telling, for The California Poem is a great big epic, The Book of Jon an intimate family history."[http://www.doubleroomjournal.com/issue_five/Eleni_Sikelianos.html "Essay/Book Review", Double Room Journal, Karla Kelsey, Winter/Spring 2005] Boston Review: "Eleni Sikelianos declares her collage poetics a third of the way into her patchwork memoir The Book of Jon: “None of these stories will stitch up into a seamless blanket to cover this family’s tracks. In this story, all the fissures show, they bulge scarlike, they come apart at the seams or they were never sewn up in the first place.” Toward the end of the next expansive sentence, she describes “the snaking lines of those beautifully colored cartographer’s maps coming unhinged from their borders and uncoiling away off the page, disappearing into the aethers.” Even her (mixed) metaphors appear pasted together from various texts, incorporating verbs of stitching, bulging, coming apart, snaking, unhinging, uncoiling and disappearing, while the nouns they move include a blanket, fissures, scars, seams, maps and pages. But what is oddest about this passage is Sikelianos’s definition of her family story as a narrative that might “cover this family’s tracks”—a history that conceals rather than reveals. This odd and troubling idea is the engine that drives her poetic memoir from ignorance to an untotalizing knowledge of kin and kind." Jacket: "Earliest Worlds contains not one, but two ambitious volumes of poems: Blue Guide, and Of Sun, Of History, Of Seeing. Although the books share the balance of concentration and abandon necessary for their slightly increased speed of travel, the boundary between them is clearly defined, and either can be appreciated on its own. Together, they cover more ground than some careers."[http://jacketmagazine.com/15/neely-r-sike.html Jacket 15] Recognition * 2002 National Poetry Series (for The Monster Lives) * Seeger Fellow Princeton University * Yaddo residency * Maison des écrivains étrangers residency in Brittany, * Fulbright Writer's Fellowship in Greece * New York Foundation for the Arts Award in Nonfiction Literature * National Endowment for the Arts fellowship * two Gertrude Stein Awards for Innovative American Writing * New York Council for the Arts Translation Award * James D. Phelan Award for Blue Guide Publications Poetry * To Speak While Dreaming (chapbook). Boulder, CO: Selva Editions, 1993. * The Lover's Numbers: Crimson Coat (chapbook). Los Angeles: Seeing Eye Books, 1998. * The Book of Tendons (chapbook). Sausalito, CA: Post-Apollo Press, 1997. * From Blue Guide (chapbook). New York: MEB/PNY, 1999. *''Excerpts from the Book of Jon''. New York: Belladonna Books, 2000. * Earliest Worlds: Two books. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House, 2001. *''The Monster Lives of Boys and Girls''. Copenhagen & Los Angeles: Green Integer, 2002. *''Summer at St-Nazaire''. Bedford, MA: Potes & Poets Press, 2003. *''The California Poem''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House, 2004. * Body Clock: Poems. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House, 2008. *''The Abstracted Heart of Hours and Days''. Fort Collins, CO: Bonfire Press, 2008. *''Exchanges on Light'' (with Jacques Roubaud). Iowa City, IA: La Presse, 2009. *''The Loving Detail of the Living and the Dead: Poems''. Minneapolis: Coffee House, 2013. Non-fiction *''The Book of Jon''. San Francisco: City Lights, 2004. *''You Animal Machine (The golden Greek). Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House, 2014. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Eleni Sikelianos, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 15, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Eleni Sikelianos profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets. ;Audio / video *Eleni Sikelianos at YouTube ;Books *Eleni Sikelianos at Amazon.com ;About *Eleni Sikelianos at Coffee House Press * Eleni Sikelianos in conversation with Jesse Morse, Jacket 33 (July 2007) *The Soul with the Body's First Double: An Interview with Eleni Sikelianos by Melissa Buckheit at University of Arizona Poetry Center, 2008. * "Henry Gould on Eleni Sikelianos" from Blue Guide, Poetry New York, 1999. Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Naropa University alumni Category:Naropa University faculty Category:University of Denver faculty Category:Bard College faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics